breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Gomez
|Last Appearance = (alive) (corpse) (flashback) |Deathdate = March 13, 2010}} Steven Gomez was Hank Schrader's partner at the Albuquerque DEA office, as well as his close friend. A mellow, by-the-book foil to Hank's over the top, strikeforce flair, "Gomie" reluctantly developed leads with Hank on the investigation into Heisenberg and the notorious "blue sky" meth. An American-born Chicano Spanish speaker, a Norteño, he had a little more knowledge about the inner workings of Mexican gangs than Hank. The relationship between the two partners was based on mutual respect, but also plenty of decent ribbing about everything including bad breath or the finer points of various local ethnicites. When Hank describes Tuco Salamanca as Gomie's homie, his partner hits him right back: "Tuco wasn't my homie anymore than Charlie Manson was yours." He had a wife named Blanca Gomez. Steven was killed during a gunfight with Jack Welker and his group, shortly before Hank was shot in the head. History Season 1 Gomez is with Hank during the raid of Emilio Koyama's house, making a bet with Hank on the ethnicity of "Cap'n Cook". He also tried searching Krazy-8's car, but was unable to find the small bag of meth that Hank found. Season 2 Hank finds himself frequently missing the camaraderie between him and Gomez when he begins his part-time assignment in the DEA's Tri-State Border Interdiction Task Force. Season 3 When Hank returns to Albuquerque after being ambushed in Mexico, he and Gomez resume their hunt for Heisenberg. The hunt culminates in a street bust that, unbeknownst to either agent, was orchestrated by Walter White's shady attorney Saul Goodman. Though Gomez is satisfied with the arrest, Hank suspects the real Heisenberg is still out there. Gomez is later ASAC George Merkert's alternative choice to go to El Paso, after Hank bails out due to his fears. Because of the new upcoming position, he is the subject of mild jealousy from Hank. Nevertheless, he gives him a warm farewell party, complete with a statuette of Jesus Malveder (the patron saint of drug dealers). Within the time Hank is shot and recovering in the hospital, Gomez is able to track the resurgence of blue meth throughout the Southwest, and brings the map to Hank. Season 4 When he is past the halfway point in his healing process, Hank revisits Merkert and the newly promoted Gomez, who is now sporting a goatee and corporate attire. He initially refutes Hank's theory that Gus Fring is a drug kingpin, but based on their friendship, agrees (albeit reluctantly) to perform a couple of minor investigations into the properties that Fring owns. He ultimately finds nothing, as he originally suspected. He and Hank later are given the news of Fring's death, which shocks them both and at last opens up Gomez's eyes to the theory's potential validity. Season 5 Hours after hearing the news, Hank and Gomez investigate the superlab and stumble upon a surveillance camera. When they later meet with Madrigal executives under the supervision of Merkert, Gomez is informed of APD's discovery of Fring's offshore bank accounts and takes it as a primary lead. They later fail at their attempt to interrogate Mike for his involvement with all chains of Los Pollos. Gomez helps Hank construct a map of Gus' Drug Empire before they are informed to shut the operation down since Gus has been killed. Walt, Jesse, Mike, and Lydia overhead Gomez tell Hank that they did not place GPS coordinates on crates inside the Madrigal Electromotive GmbH warehouse in Texas. Gomez tails Mike Ehrmantraut and is tricked into finding a "dead drop" note that reads "fuck you." Mike sues the DEA for a restraining order which is overturned, and Gomez and Hank plan their next move. Hank is reprimanded for continuing to chase the Fring case but he and Gomez decide to follow Dan Wachsberger to see if he leads them to the new source of money. Gomez greets him in a bank vault as he is paying off the jailed members of Gus Fring's toppled meth empire. When Walt hires Jack's White Supremacist Gang to murder the 10 men in various prisons, Gomez had to break the bad news to Hank. Days later, after Hank has found out Walt's true nature, Gomez informs him that Jesse Pinkman was just caught throwing tens of thousands of dollars out of his car. Hank hasn't told Gomez the truth about Walt so Gomez asks Hank why two DEA agents are tailing Saul Goodman. Hank brings Gomez into the fold and the two record Jesse's confession on a camcorder. The two men are astounded at how dark and twisted Walter White truely is. Gomez stresses that they need solid proof to convict Walt and Hank suggests using Jesse as bait. Gomez asks what will happen if Walt kills Jesse, and Hank replies that it will be evidence to put Walt away. Gomez helps with the sting but Jesse calls it off when he felt threatened. Hank and Gomez meet with Jesse to plan their new steps. They end up conning Huell by pretending that Jesse has been killed and Saul has given up his men in exchange for protection against Walt. Huell tells them Walt took his money in barrels and later returned with a dirty van. After Hank fools Walt into leading them to the money, Gomez and Hank arrest Walt. Unfortunately, Walt had called Jack and his white supremacist gang and they arrive heavily armed and begin opening fire on the two DEA agents. After the shooting stops, Gomez lies dead in the dirt, dead from two shots to the chest. He is buried by the white supremacist gang with his DEA partner, Hank Schrader, in the middle of the To'hajiilee Navajo reservation. Months later when Walt was tying up loose ends before going after Jack, Walt went to Skyler and gave her the location of Hank and Steve's bodies. Both Hank and Steve's deaths were avenged when Walt killed Jack and all his henchmen with an automatic machine gun in his car. It can be assumed that their bodies were later recovered by the DEA and given a proper funeral and burial. Appearances ''Breaking Bad'' Quotes Trivia *Gomez is one of three characters (along with Badger and Skinny Pete) to appear in all five seasons, despite not being a main cast member. *Gomez drove a GMC Yukon 1500. *Gomez is the only character besides Walt and Hank to share a scene with every main character. *In Más Gomez's cake features him holding a shotgun, which would later be the final weapon he used prior to being killed by Jack's White Supremacist Gang. It was also the only time he was seen in combat. *The actor shares the same name as the character Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Todd Alquist Category:Killed by Jack Welker Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Drug Enforcement Administration Category:Pilot characters Category:Season 1 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 2 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 4 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 5 character (Breaking Bad) Category:Murder victims